Darius Carpenter
Darius Carpenter is a Jedi Padawan who was assigned to Ezra Bridger's Homeroom for the 2018-2019 School Year. Darius is a gifted, but troubled student which caused him to either isolate or act out which earned him extra attention from Bridger, Sabine Wren, school Principal Reggie Dobbs, and Jamal Wilkins who had forewarned Bridger and Dobbs of something being wrong with Darius or his home life. Darius also holds a part-time job at a local clothing store owned by Lamar Clarkson. In 2020, it was discovered that not only was Darius related to Fallen Jedi Master Mace Windu, but was able to use The Force himself. Early Life Darius was born in The Bronx when his mother was sixteen and his father not much older. Darius was raised by his mother due to his father being absent from his life either by choice or as a result of being incarcerated. His mother frequently exposed him to her numerous criminal boyfriends which included a number of drug dealers and drug users as well as violent thugs who used intimidation tactics to keep teachers from asking too many questions which had worked until late September 2018 when they met Darius' Homeroom teacher for that year, Ezra Bridger and the substitute teacher that had been hired while Ezra recovered from injuries suffered during a kidnapping, Sabine Wren. Sabine had noticed a bruise on Darius and told Ezra who asked what had happened. Darius' mother quickly told Ezra to mind his business while her then-boyfriend threatened to break Ezra in half which caused Sabine to pull her blasters until Ezra told her to put them away and that there were other options available to handle the problem. That night after breaking Darius' arm in an attempt to keep Ezra and Sabine from probing deeper into Darius' home life, the boyfriend was arrested by Stormtroopers on outstanding warrants as well as a fresh charge of threatening Ezra. This action gave Darius some hope in that somebody was there for him. Darius of course was unaware that Kanan Jarrus was watching over him. A New Beginning In December 2018, Bridger and Wilkins rescued Darius from his mother's drug-infested home leading to Tevin Felth and Darnell Hollister finding his maternal grandparents and his mother's arrest on various charges including Darius' attempted murder. Following this, Darius became more social and showcased his musical talents which were recorded by Landon McKnight and went viral as a result catching the attention of Wilkins' grandmother who had been in New York for the holidays and promised to send a talent scout to evaluate Darius once the legal mess was over. Darius testified against his mother despite efforts of her boyfriend's street gang to prevent a trial from proceeding. During the trial which ended when his mother accepted a offered by Ryan Pratchard, Jamal said that he had noticed warning signs of something from Darius and mentioned it to both Ezra and Reggie which led to Darius being placed in Ezra's homeroom for the following school year. After this he began exchanging text messages with Lucy Felth. The two began meeting in the days leading up to Valentine's Day and started a relationship on the day itself. The week after, Darius' grandparents signed off on him officially joining the Spectres and transferring to the Junior Academy for the next school year. Kanan Jarrus later told Ezra that he had also worked independent;y of Jamal to get Darius into Ezra's Homeroom and later told Bryan Khayman that he had been watching over Darius since Sabine had one of Darius' mother's boyfriends removed from the picture for threatening Ezra. Darius and Landon also bonded after Landon discovered his old Science Teacher Phillip Tate was now Darius' Science Teacher. In anuary 2019, Darius was attacked in school by fellow students Diego Perez and Steven Abernathy in two separate incidents which resulted in Diego being arrested after taking a swing at Jamal and Ezra warning Steven that if he ever put his hands on Darius again and Ezra found out, Ezra would see to it that Steven regretted it. Spectre 13 Joining the Crew In May 2019, Darius was officially given the call-sign "Spectre 13" by Hera Syndulla and accepted into the Junior Academy for the 2019-2020 school year. He was also given a small blaster pistol and some training by Hera and Landon. In June at the Academy Graduation, Darius revealed when asked by Alexsandr Kallus that he had passed on the music career after receiving sample lyrics that upset him by calling for violence against police officers and a desire to stay with the people he considered his friends. Darius has also had encounters with the pirate Hondo Ohnaka who was trying to sell counterfeit or stolen merchandise to Clarkson only to end up with Clarkson throwing Ohnaka out of the store and having Ohnaka arrested for after the pirate walked back into the store. New Friends and New Adventures In July 2019, Darius, Lucy, and R9-D2 traveled to Philadelphia and interviewed one of two TIE Pilots that were detained at Area 51 as Prisoners of War for 18 months after engaging in a dogfight and a contest of skills with an American pilot near Los Angeles after they along with Troy Khayman had discovered a reference to the incident in the Astro Megaship's memory banks in May. Darius was also made aware of Frequency Zero by Ezra and used it when ships from the First Order attacked the Megaship intending to summon the Purrgil to inflict damage on and possibly make a blind jump to hyperspace with First Order Captain Moden Canady's Star Destroyers. He instead ended up summoning a Chiss fleet commanded by Thrawn which led to similar results much to the annoyance of Jacen Syndulla. This action combined with the result of the four teens and R9 being allowed to wander through a market on Ord Mantell where Darius found a that had been stolen and smuggled off Earth as well as taking down a Devaronian and Ezra pointing out to them that in a way they were Darius' only friends led to Josh Myers and Noah Rodgers referring to Darius as their friend in a confrontation with a mother who had entered McKnight Shoes, spotted Ezra, and started complaining about how he gave her daughter an F for the previous year. In August 2019, Darius joined Ezra, his friends, and Jeremy Khayman on a trip to The Redoubt where they were introduced to Thrawn's friend Eli Vanto. The next week, Darius thwarted an attempted robbery at his job resulting in the arrest of two suspects that Landon, Max Walertin, and Michael Myers believe committed a series of armed robberies that ended with the shopkeepers being killed. Paternity Shocker In January 2020, after a lunchtime encounter with Steven Abernathy who had been sent to Boot Camp by Dobbs for repeated offenses of gang-related graffiti in which Steven bragged that Ezra was no longer around to protect Darius before knocking Darius to the floor and dumping food on him only to find Josh, Noah, and Lucy pointing weapons at him as well that Ezra had mentioned the previous incident to Remnant Captain Mekya Fanes who ordered Steven jailed for the night as punishment. Darius was cornered by members of the street gang the boyfriend his mother had prior to her being arrested by the Remnant. During this encounter, Darius put his hands out in a defensive manner and managed to somehow push the gang members across the street into some parked cars as Remnant Lieutenant Alex Mackey and Stormtroopers from the 501st Legion arrived along with local police officers. After securing the gang members one of which had been shot by Darius after charging at him with a machete, Mackey recovered a video of the incident and delivered it along with his report and Darius' statement to Tevin who reviewed the video the next day along with Obi-Wan Kenobi. During this review, Darnell who had been the Officer on-call the night before worked with Kelsey Myers who had been asked by Michael Myers to trace Darius' paternity discovered that Darius was descended from the fallen Jedi Master Mace Windu. Tevin delivered this news to Darius shortly before lunch who after revealing it was promptly told by Josh and Noah it didn't change anything about him to them. During lunch, Darius was confronted by Steven again who threw food at the four Spectres before finding himself in a Force Choke that Fanes and Raechelle Sloane thought was applied by Josh until Darius said it was from him and briefly filled in both Fanes and Jacen Syndulla about what he had been told. That night, Tevin mentioned that Obi-Wan was considering either Ezra or Jacen for training Darius on using The Force properly if Anakin Skywalker didn't take on the job himself given how powerful Windu had been. Christopher Felth asked if Darius would be able to control his powers and Justin Felth mentioned that Darius was not Josh to which Tevin agreed since Darius had clearly used his powers for defense and not personal amusement as Josh was known to do. Despite all of this, Darius maintained a positive attitude along with his normal routines adding that after talking with Ezra things were making sense to him. Soon after, Darius received Windu's Lightsaber from Marcus Jacobs who had been Windu's last Padawan and had another lunchtime encounter with Steven who had joined up with some of his fellow school bullies which ended with the four Spectres convinced that Steven should be investigated as he had targeted the four frequently. A day later, Darius encountered Steven and his friends again. This time after work in which the two teens revealed who they really were as Steven and his friends revealed themselves as agents of the First Order while Darius revealed himself to them as a Jedi. After a short investigation by Landon and Remnant Security Bureau Major Hochster which revealed that Steven had obtained Darius' home and work addresses. Darius spent the night with the Felths and was informed by Josh Myers that Ezra would serve as his Jedi Master. Possible Future In a vision shown to Jacen Syndulla by Kanan Jarrus centered on Josh Myers and Noah Rodgers, it is mentioned that Darius and Lucy eventually marry following the releases of both a movie telling the story of United States Marine Corps pilot Steven Laramie as well as Imperial pilots Typher Marlion and Marten along with Darius' long-awaited music album. The couple are mentioned as living in where Lucy has given birth to their son who is named Caleb as a homage to Jarrus. Darius is mentioned as having used his share of the profits from both the movie and album to attend college and receive his teaching degree. Kanan later shares a second vision with Ezra showing Darius, Lucy, Caleb, and R9-D2 in which Darius educates a classroom full of students about choices using his story as an example followed by using the Jedi Mind Trick to remove a man selling from near the school he works at, picking up Caleb in which he explains to Caleb's teacher that academic overachivement runs in the family, and fails to use the Mind Trick on Lucy to avoid a visit from Tevin. He later recounts his dealing with Caleb's teacher to Greg Washington, the at his school who advises Darius that he has grounds to file a complaint against the teacher as a parent and a as a fellow employee of the claiming that the comments made by Caleb's teacher were both inappropriate and unprofessional. This second vision also hints that at some point Darius and Josh Myers confront and vanquish Darth Sidious who is noted as showing surprise upon Darius revealing and activating the Lightsaber of his famous Jedi ancestor. Category:Children Category:Victims Category:Spectres Category:Felth Family Category:Humans Category:Educators Category:Jedi Padawans